Yard maintenance tasks are commonly performed using various tools and/or machines that are configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. Certain tasks, like grass cutting, are typically performed by lawn mowers. Lawn mowers themselves may have many different configurations to support the needs and budgets of consumers. Walk-behind lawn mowers are typically relatively compact, have comparatively small engines and are relatively inexpensive. Meanwhile, at the other end of the spectrum, riding lawn mowers, such as lawn tractors, can be quite large. Riding lawn mowers can sometimes also be configured with various functional accessories (e.g., trailers, tillers and/or the like) in addition to grass cutting components. Riding lawn mowers can also be ruggedly built and have sufficient power, traction, and handling capabilities to enable operators to mow over rough terrain, if needed.
Walk behind models are often used when smaller lots or tighter areas are to be mowed. Some, relatively simple walk behind models may move responsive only to the pushing force provided by the operator. However, other models may provide power to the wheels to assist the operator relative to providing mobility for the lawn mower. In many instances, the lawn mower may have power provided to either the front set of wheels, or the back set of wheels. The power may be provided, for example, via a belt system that is selectively powered off the same shaft that turns a blade for cutting grass.
More recently, some models have been provided with all wheel (or four wheel) drive. These models may provide improved traction to assist operators when mowing in rough terrain, on slopes, or in other inhospitable areas. All wheel drive models are most commonly operated in all wheel drive on a full time basis. However, even though some models have been designed to enable operators to shift between all wheel drive and two wheel drive configurations, these models typically require at least two actuators to be manipulated in order to initiate operation in all wheel drive mode or shift between two-wheel drive and all wheel drive modes of operation.